Franmalth
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team=Nine Demon Gates |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Tartarus |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |curse=Absorption Curse |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 356 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Franmalth (フランマルス Furanmarusu) is a member of the Dark Guild Tartarus and its team: the Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 29 Appearance Franmalth is a short, round, humanoid creature, with its most noticeable feature being a single eye under the helmet it dons, which hides the rest of its upper face. Another noticeable feature of Franmalth is that it lacks ears, and possesses three small holes on the side of its head instead. It also dons a cheerful, grinning expression most of the time. In addition, it has a necklace and various body paintings around its neck. Along with the helmet, the creature's shoulders are protected under shoulder plates. Franmalth's appearance is completed by a rod, which is used by the creature to walk. Also, its arms' colors change between black and white in a striped form, and also wears matching striped pants. After breaking its own armor, Franmalth reveals a number of spikes on its back, which vary in size.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Page 9 Synopsis Tartarus arc Under the orders of the Guild Master, Franmalth and the other Nine Demon Gates members begin to gather at the Tartarus headquarters. Joined by Kyouka and Silver, Franmalth and the other Nine Demon Gates move out to put their plan into motion, as Jackal and Tempesta have already gone ahead of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-29 After learning about the destruction of the Magic Council, Franmalth congratulates Jackal on his mission, and then wonders how much the lives of the Council members could be worth. Later, Franmalth appears during Tempesta and Kyouka's conversation about the recently captured Minerva Orlando, where he states, rather crudely, that he hopes that, unlike Doriate, she won't turn out to be a failure, citing that he cost them quite a large amount of money. Franmalth then turns around to face Tempesta and scolds him for using his Magical Barrier Particles, as they are expensive and they cannot simply use them whenever they wish. The armored Dark Mage then amusedly watches as Minerva reacts to Kyouka's mention of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 5-6 When Crawford Seam brings Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail to the Tartarus headquarters, while Kyouka tortures the girls, Franmalth converses with Crawford, telling him to calm down when he complains about the destruction of his house and assuring him that the female Mages will have a horrible death, with no one able to reveal the ex-Council members's betrayal. Ironically, when Franmalth mentions that no one will ever find their hideout, the two notice someone flying to their direction and, much to Franmalth's shock, Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail drops on Crawford, knocking him out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 30-34 Shocked to see an intruder, Franmalth expresses dismay over the damage Natsu has causedFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 2-3 and deduces that the intruder is from Fairy Tail, only to be sent flying by the enraged Fairy Tail Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 5-6 Shaking off Natsu's attack, Franmalth casts off its armored shell to employ its Curse, stretching its arm and latching it on to Natsu. As Franmalth proceeds to drain Natsu's power, Happy intervenes and bites Franmalth's arm, forcing the Dark Mage to release the Dragon Slayer. Enraged, Franmalth swats the Exceed off its arm and launches a barrage of punches at Natsu but to no avail, as Natsu dodges the attacks and gives Franmalth a point-blank assault. After the assault, Franmalth emerges unscathed until Silver suddenly arrives, with the latter ordering Franmalth to take away the unconscious ex-Chairman. Nervous, Franmalth complies as it drags away Crawford and states that the ex-Chairman will continue with a protocol as soon as possible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 9-16 With the ex-Chairman looking for Jellal with his Super Archive, Franmalth asks if he'll find him soon, but is silenced by the man and told that his Real Time Link is searching through the Mages of the continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 10-11 Later, as Crawford finds Jellal, Franmalth asks Crawford if he succeeded, to which it is told that he's done more than simply find the Crime Sorcière Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 18-20 Crawford explains that he managed to transfer Jellal's key to himself using his Super Archive, and that he intends to transfer it to a random person to kill. When Franmalth asks the former Chairman who the random person is, Crawford says that he can be anyone. Franmalth is astonished by the fact that such a securely hidden key could be transferred with such ease, but soon witnesses Kyouka stab the Chairman from behind, seemingly killing him as the last seal is erased and Cube starts shaking in reaction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Pages 16-20 Searching for the newly-released Face, Franmalth explains that it is rather far from the point they expected it to emerge from. Asked to activate it, Franmalth states that such is not possible for it and it has to be activated manually, with only Crawford having been able to activate the device remotely. Told to send someone to the device's location, Franmalth comments that it hopes that Fairy Tail does not intervene, and Sayla reassures it that it won't.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 5-7 After Fairy Tail's guild building explodes, Franmalth wonders in ecstasy how much all those lost lives will cost. Its happiness is short-lived, however, as it soon gets a high volume of Magic signal on his archive, which according to it belongs to three or possibly more Mages. Much to its and Sayla's shock, the Demons notice the three Fairy Tail's Exceeds flying towards Cube while holding some cards, and Franmalth speculates that it is Silver who let them escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 3-6 Franmalth is astonished when it realizes that the cards are in fact all Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Page 10 With its guildmates all heading off to engage Fairy Tail as they infiltrate Cube, Franmalth stays in the guild's control room, calculating the location of Face for manual activation. Finding the device and pondering on the fact that it seems to be quite far off from where they thought it would be, the Demon hears people approaching, and hides just as Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy enter the room. Listening in as the group looks over the control panel and talks about Face, Franmalth hears that the device has been manually activated on-site, and quietly congratulates Ezel on his swift actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Pages 16-17 Franmalth decides to appear next to Keith, mocking the Fairy Tail Mages about their current situation. Lucy then proceeds to summon two Celestial Spirits, Aries and Taurus, much to Franmalth's shock, who soon gets swept away by a hurricane of wool created by the two spiits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 2-5 However, it somehow manages to absorb the souls of the Spirits and go after the two girls, using Aries' wool to trap Lucy and Happy. It then extends its now woolen arm to catch Carla and Wendy, but Natsu interferes and thwarts its attack. This enrages Franmalth, who uses its Revolution to take on the form of the newly absorbed Taurus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 10-14 Franmalth then explains that it can use the souls it absorbs as ingredients for its Revolution. After it wonders how much Wendy's soul would cost, calling her a rat, Natsu points out that she is human, insulting its intelligence, but Franmalth replies that it can very well tell the difference between humans and rats. Lucy then demands that Franmalth give her back her Celestial Spirits, but Franmalth makes clear that it doesn't intend to do so. Natsu then proceeds to attack Franmalth, but it takes the form of Aries, surprising Natsu, and Franmalth uses this opening to attack Natsu. It then tries to absorb its opponent's soul, but Natsu attacks the Demon again. The latter tries to trick Natsu, taking the form of Taurus, but Natsu hits it anyway, saying that he has no problem beating that one. Furious, Franmalth decides to use the strongest soul in its arsenal, taking a form that spreads fear to the Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 15-20 Curse and Abilities Absorption Curse: This Curse allows Franmalth to stretch its body parts, such as its limbs, to long proportions, even being able to form spikes from its back and arms. It can then manipulate the extensions and latch them into its opponent's body, draining them of their Magic Power and absorbing it for himself. Franmalth is adept enough in the utilization of this Curse that it is able to stretch and retract its extensions at great speeds, attacking with a barrage of punches. However, this could not keep up with the speed of Natsu Dragneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 10-11 He can also absorb magical attacks and souls by touch. *'Revolution': This spell allows Franmalth to take on the appearance of any soul he has absorbed as well as have access to their abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 15 Enhanced Durability: Franmalth has a highly durable body, being completely unaffected by Natsu's Fire Dragon's Grip Strike. When attacked by said spell it was been able to stand back on its feet, scolding the opponent as if nothing happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Page 14 Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Franmalth is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, utilizing its Extension Curse to execute a series of fast punches with its stretched arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Page 12 Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"Looks like I've been punched! How much will that sin cost you, I wonder?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Page 10 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tartarus members Category:Dark Mages Category:Villains Category:Demon